Brother Forever and Always
by Smokescreen-ninja
Summary: Splinter only brought three turtles on that faithful day, but when a young Raphael finds a baby turtle alone in the sewers, he takes it upon himself to look after him. (AU, where Spike never existed and no OC's.) (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Do not fear for those who are reading, "Always Welcomed, Home," I'm currently typing chapter ten as you read this. This is an AU, where Spike never existed and Mikey wasn't brought with his brothers. I'm going to do something new and the story going to start off as turtle tot's, enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on guys," six year old Raph said.

He had been trying to convince, Leo and Don to come with him and walk around the sewers, but the two refused to move out of the lair.

"We can't go Raph, you know sensei rules." Leo said, as he places his hand on his hips and frowns at his little brother.

"So? If were back quick enough, he won't notice and he's in his meditation trace anyway."

Donnie eyes turn to Leo and the oldest glances down and quickly look back over to Raph.

"No Raph."

"Fine, I'll go by myself," he said, stepping out to the sewers.

"Raph," Donnie quickly said, as he tries to runs over to him, but was stop when Leo pulls him back.

"You're going to get in trouble," Leo yelled.

"What's ya going to? You can't follow me and tell Splinter. Otherwise you get in trouble to."

Leo eyes quickly turned back behind him, dragging Donnie along with him as he rushes back to tell his father. Raph pokes his tone out and continues to walk, it isn't until a couple of minutes later.

The little hot head can't help and be frighten about the area around him – he's never been this far before and he was always with his brothers.

However Raphael determination, burns strongly inside him and he continues to walk on – after all he wasn't scared of anything. He swallows in fear as he sees a giant shadow, looming over the brick wall in beside him, he stands back and trips over his own feet as the shadow grows.

He frowns, what was he doing? He wasn't meant to be scared, he was being trained by his father to become a ninja and ninjas aren't scared of anything. So Raph growls at the shadow, quickly standing up and runs with a battle cry.

Trip.

He lands chin first onto the ground and he wimples at the small sting, he finds himself wanting to cry, but he shakes it off. It isn't until he sees a small animal beside him and his eyes widen in fear, he quickly stands up creating distance between him and the reptile.

Raph soon clams down as he notice a lot of similar features to him, Raph uses his arms to move forward and stares curious at the ratite.

"Ya like me," he said, poking at the turtle shell.

"But ya, not like me. I don't get it," he scratches his head and picks the turtle up. "Can I take ya home? I want to show you to my brothers."

The turtle didn't say anything, only tilting his head to the side and moves his neck – as if it was trying to reach the end of Raph tails masked, but quickly settler back down as Raph pulls it away.

"Can ya, even talk?" he asked.

"Meep."

"That's not talking, that's making sound. As in talking, like what I'm doing. Can you do that?" Raph asked and the turtle in his hand blinks.

"Meep."

"Say Raph," he orders – slightly getting annoyed.

The turtle yawns and hides into his shell, Raph frowns and holds it frim in his hands He peeks through the head hold and taps on the back of the shell.

"Come on, don't be a baby. Say something."

"Raphael."

Raph jumps, thinking it was the turtle in his hands that spoke. But the hot head soon finds out, his sensei was behind, Raph smiles hoping his father will let it side.

"My son, what have I told you?"

"Not to go out in the sewers, alone."

"Exactly. Mind telling me, why you did such a thing?"

Raph head goes down in shame and his eyes reminded him about the turtle in his hands.

"Sensei, look what I found?" He said, holding up the shell.

"My son-"

"It's a turtle, like me, Leo and Don. But it's stupid," he frowns and Splinter can't help and chuckle.

"Why is that my son?"

"It's not like us," he shakes his head. "It doesn't talk or walk and it makes these weird sounds."

"Raphael, are you aware of the story I have told you?"

Raph nods, his father had told him a while ago – when they asked why they couldn't go outside. He knew he was a pet turtle and so was his brothers, he knew about the green ooze that changed them all. But he didn't understand where was this going? Shouldn't all turtles talk, like he and his brothers?

"I don't get it Master. I know about the story, but shouldn't this guy be the same too?" he asked, holding up the shell.

"No my son. When I brought you and your brothers, I brought three baby turtles just like your friend," the old rat points at the small turtle. "However, it was that strange ooze that gave you the gift of being my sons and the gift to a whole new life."

"Oh," he said, sadly. "So, he won't talk?" Splinter chuckles.

"I'm afraid not my son. Not the way you do."

Splinter starts to walk away and Raph's mind has trouble on debating wheatear or not to leave him, or to take him. He frowns again and quickly runs up towards his father, Splinter glances down at his son before his eyes moved towards the path in front of him.

"Can I keep him dad? I mean sensei."

"You may my son, but remember he is in your care now."

"Hai sensei."

The turtle in his hands, finally comes out from his shell and his eyes beamed with joy – Raph smiles, as he places the turtle on his shell. He can't help and chuckle as it nuzzles his chin and he returns it.

"Do you have a name for it my son?" Splinter asked as he holds out his hand.

"A name?" Raph takes his father hand as the two walks down the sewers.

"Yes Raphael. Just like all us, we all have names given to us."

Raph hums and his eyes scan the area, he takes notice of the turtle biting at his masked.

"Michelangelo. I'm going to name him, Michelangelo." Splinter smiles and nods.

"Very well my son. Michelangelo welcome to the family."

"Meep." The small turtle said, before lying it's self-down.

"Think Leo be jealous," Raph can't help and asked.

* * *

 **I know it's short, compare to what I normally write, but I thought this would be the perfect way to end this chapter. I don't plain for it to go very long, but it also won't be rushed so the pages well be much longer. However, I hope you like it and I look forward into reading your reviews down below.**

 **You guys are awesome, have a good day/ night.**

 **Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey watched Raph play on the pinball machine as he sat himself comfortable on his shoulder and his eyes scanned the game below him.

A lot had happened over the years and this was one of the days, where everyone was relaxed. Mikey didn't need to worry about Raph not coming back from a mission and the little turtle was thinking of dragging Leo and Donnie out. Since Leo was in the dojo and Donnie was locked away in his lab, he frowns at Raph for not taking care of his brothers better. But when no attention was given back to him, his eyes glanced down to the floor and he quickly withdraws into his shell – at the height.

Determination gives him the strength to slowly peek his head back out before looking back down on the floor. He takes a couple of steps back, his back leg slips and his whole body begins to fall.

"Meep," he said, once he didn't hit the ground.

Raph had stop him from making contact with the ground and he places the turtle back on his shoulder, the hot head eyes still hadn't moved from the machine. Mikey turns and wags his tail, eyes beaming up with joy, but sadden as Raph was too into the game.

Mikey soon finds himself staring at the floor below him again - he was going to go it. He was going to get Raph's brothers and get them to at least stop what they were doing.

Mikey nods, thinking it was the perfect plain, he froze again at the sight of the floor. Why did he have to be on Raph's shoulder? He didn't know and it was times like this he wished he was on the ground; he shakes his head as another idea comes to mind.

"Meep."

The sound of the pinball machine is the only noise heard and so he tries again.

"Meep."

He glares at the hot head and tries again.

"Meep!"

He glares at the pinball machine and then back at Raph. He nods at another idea and he drags the red tail band away from the hot head neck and starts to chew at it, before pulling it. Raph mumbles as he loses the game and he turns to Mikey and frowns.

"What?"

Mikey lets go of the tail ends and his eyes glanced over towards Donnie's lab.

"Meep."

"You know Donnie he stays in there for days. Let him be," Raph said.

Mikey wasn't buying it and he drags the tail mask again, forcing to turn Raph over towards the dojo.

"What ya want me to get Leo?" Mikey nods. "Why would I want to do that? You know he spends his time in the dojo, come on Mikey just give it up already."

"Meep."

Raph sighs, "Fine, if ya going to be like this. I will try to at least get Donnie."

Raph smiles to himself, placing Mikey down near a half-eaten pizza box, he walks towards Donnie lab, but takes cover as sparks started flying all over the place. His eyes glanced over towards the small turtle and notice that Mikey hadn't even notice as he was slowly walking towards the pizza – Raph ducks as another spark come flying through and Leo rushes in.

"What the?"

Leo winches barely missing and quickly runs and hides behind the pin ball machine.

"Where's Don?!" Leo yelled over to his brother.

"Where do you think." It wasn't a question as his eyes glared at the lab.

His family never spends time with each other only during training and patrol, only occasionally if Michelangelo tries to boss Raph around to spend time with his brothers. But most of the time, they tend to isolate themselves from each other and hiding away, from one another often claiming that they had something else to do.

Raph eyes widen in horror as a spark went flying towards Mikey – who was happily eating the left over pizza. He quickly runs forward and grabs him into his hands, rolling to his side and onto his back the mess had clam down and Raph sighs, smiling at the sight of bitten pizza hanging from Mikey's mouth – he takes it away.

"You know you're not allowed to eat that, but I'm glad you're okay Mikey." He said, patting the turtle head. "Nearly lost you there, but I will always protect you. Promise Mikey."

"Meep."

"Woops. My bad, that was so not meant to happen. Is everyone okay?" Donnie asked, as he enters the room, Raph stands up and frowns, marching over towards his brother.

"No. Everything is not okay! You nearly killed Mikey!" Raph yells.

"Look Raph, I'm really sorry. Promise it won't happen again."

Raph places Mikey back onto his shoulder, pushing by his brother and walking into Donnie lab. He comes back out with the mutagen in his hands and walks to his room.

"Raph, be reasonable. I need that."

"It's not happening Donnie, you're experiments always seem to nearly kill someone and this time, it was Mikey."

"Raphael, what is going on in here?" Splinter asked as he walked in.

"It's not my fault, it's Donnie. His stupid experiments nearly killed Mikey, so I'm taking away his mutagen." Raph mumbles as he walks away from the group, Splinter stare as his son walked away.

"Stupid Donnie," Raph said, placing Mikey on his own bed.

"Thinks he knows everything … ahh, I hate this family. What's the point of having brothers if noun need you? I mean, Leo's always in the dojo and he never wants to spend time with me, Donnie always in his lab unless something goes bang. You know Mikey? I wish you weren't a turtle."

Mikey turned to face Raph as he sat himself down.

"Wish you were like us. That way I won't feel so useless, maybe I can actually have a brother that can be … well a brother." Raph rolls his eyes as his door knocked.

"Raph you in there?" Leo asked, as he walked in.

"What do you want?"

"Master Splinter, wants us to help clean Donnie's mess."

"Ya will, tell sensei I'm not doing it."

"No Raph, if you want to tell him, you can tell him. I'm not going to be a message," Leo said, closing the door behind him.

Raph groans and watched as Mikey was trying to get off his bed, he picks up the small turtle and places him on the floor.

"Don't get lost Mikey," Raph said.

"Meep."

The door slams and the tube of mutagen falls to the ground, the glass shatters leaking out green ooze all over the ground. The small turtle eyes widen in fear at the sight as the green ooze touches his legs, he feels pain as he begin to change and his eyes start to water.

He wipes them and he blinks only now noticing the floor looked further away from him. He backs away and bumps into Raph bed, confusion and lost, he runs out of the door and runs past the others.

"What was that?" Leo asked – at the sound of the door slamming.

"It's probably just a rat," Raph said and Splinter walks beside him. "Maybe it was bird Leo, yep a bird."

Leo gives his little brother a questionable glare and Splinter walks by them.

* * *

Raph mumbles as he walks back into his room, he stops almost barely missing walking into the ooze that was on the floor.

"What the shell? Mikey, Mikey," he calls out as he carefully walks around the mess.

He panics once there was no sight of his friend and he runs out, eyes scaring the lair. Checking in the dojo – only seeing Leo training, quickly ducking out and cheeking in Donnie lab, seeing his brother back at his desk. He runs towards the existed, eyes drifting back to the lair before rushing out into sewers.

"Mikey, Mikey, you out here? Come on Mikey, where are ya buddy?" Raph fights away the tears that threaten to fall.

"Raphie?" he narrowed his eyes, nobody has called him that before and turning around his jaw drop at the sight.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo takes a couple of steps back tears freely fallen in his eyes, before he drops to his knees, Raph sighs and takes him into a hug.

"It's okay Mikey, it's okay."

"No, no it's not. Look at me Raph, I don't know what I am anymore. I don't know, what I am." He cries into Raph plastron.

"Shell Mikey."

Raph mentally slaps himself he was the reason to why Mikey was like this in the first place and as much as he hated to admit it. He was going to have to tell the others and hope they would accept Mikey back into the family.

After Mikey had clam down the two walk slowly back to the lair, Raph in front and Mikey behind him – the hothead turns his head and places an arm around Mikey shoulder taking him into his arms.

"Come on Mikey, let's take you home."

"I don't want to see them Raph," Mikey whimpered.

"You have to Mikey. I can't keep this a secret."

"You can try. Please Raph, I don't want to see them, I can't see them. Not like this, I don't want to."

Mikey breaks away from the hot head grip as he walks backwoods, slipping and landing onto the ground, he starts to cry again. Raph sighs and bends down, placing a hand over his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"Mikey clam down, it won't be that bad."

Michelangelo didn't clam down and instead his body started to trembling, Raph sits him upright shell facing to the wall.

"Mikey ya need to stop, before you have a panic attack on me."

"I can't go back," Michelangelo said as he continues to cry.

Raph frowns, once he notice Mikey clutching onto his chest and could hear him struggling to breathe.

"Shell, come on snap out of it. You really will have a panic attack."

"I can't go back, I don't know what I am," he mumbles.

"Yes you do, look at me, Mikey. You're like us, you can talk and not make beeping sounds and you can walk on two feet. You're like us." Mikey shakes his head.

"No, no, no," Raph said in panic as Mikey started to cough.

"Don't do this, I might have to leave if you do this." Raph said, as he feared he would have to go to Donnie.

"No … d-dd-don't go," Mikey said as his tears started to fall faster.

"I can't help ya Mikey, but Donnie can. I can't help you if you're having a panic attack."

"Don't go, don't go please don't go."

"Mikey, I won't go unless you breathe with me." He holds onto Mikey shoulders and takes in a deep breath. "Like this Mikey, breathe in, breathe out breathe in."

Raph repeated the pattern and Mikey slowly caught on, coping the same movement as the hot head. Raph sighs, once Mikey had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but I have to tell them," he saw Mikey's facial expression tensed in his sleep. "But I promise, nothing will happen and if something does I will be there."

Mikey eased in his sleep and Raph smiles.

"Besides, I can't leave my little brother alone. Brother forever and always, Mikey. Brother forever and always."

* * *

 **Hey guys, so what do you think of the second chapter of, "Brother forever and always." I'm planning to get back into the game and post a couple of chapters to my other stories. Let's see if I can sit down for that long, wish me luck.**

 **Also thank you so much for all the people who have already reviewed, fav and follow you guys are awesome, I was not expecting the amount of support this story had got for one chapter and I hope chapter two was just as good. Look forward into reading your reviews, you guys are awesome.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Glad you liked, I was kind of worried about that chapter because I have never written a turtle tot before and only read a while a long time ago. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Glad you like the idea, as much as it pains me to send Spike of this had to be done. Thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: You might have to wait and find out to see and thanks for liking the idea. Thanks for your review.**

 **Orange Dash: Glad you like the story this far and I'm glad you liked chapter one. Thanks for your review.**

 **BabyPinkPuppy: Thanks, glad you liked it and thanks for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Hope chapter two was worth the wait and thanks for your review.**

 **Once again thank you to my readers, follows, favs and reviews you guys are awesome and I hope you have a good day/ night**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for a bit of confusion. I know most of it's my fault, since I didn't add it in there, but Mikey is a teenage now. Due to him being at least a similar age to turtle tot Raph, I know turtles don't age the same as people, but for the shake of this story and my saintly Mikey was mutated into a teenage. Due to the years, he had spent with Raph, honestly the age was going to be the, concept for this chapter, but I couldn't think a way to explain better then tell you guys, by author note. Anyway, enough of me talking, here's the story and enjoy.**

* * *

Once Raphael had gotten home with a sleeping Michelangelo in his arms and had told his brothers the truth, he had gotten the results he had expected. Donnie had told him – the very reason that something like this could have happened and Leo frown was nothing, but disappointment. Splinter on the other hand, show very little emotions on the topic and had only told him about his careless actions.

His father had kept an eye on Mikey as he slept in Raph's bed, while he and his brother's helped the hot head set up the old spear room down the hall and now he finds himself waiting beside Mikey and hoping, he won't freak out again.

As Mikey wakes up, he mumbles before sitting himself up right, he frowns at the sudden movement and his eyes take notice at his body and tears pick up again.

It wasn't a nightmare and he was stuck like this, sure he didn't have a problem with the change. But he had a problem on fear of being rejected – what was he meant to do, if they didn't want him? He had nowhere else to go, nowhere to run to and he didn't know what to do, even if he was forced to leave.

But Raph wouldn't do that, he had always been there for him, just as Mikey was always there for Raph. The hot head wouldn't even allow him to go out into the, swears alone and whenever he was spotted leaving – just to take a break from the others, he was always soon stop. However Michelangelo didn't need to worry about that, because they will accept him. Right? He hopes anyway and it's the fear that brings the tears to fall and he grabs the pillow behind him and hugs it close to his chest.

"Mikey, you okay?"

Mikey cries, only continues to fall and he shakes his head, it's only when he blinks and breaks through his watery eyes he realized where he was.

"Raph?" he asked with a shakily voice.

"Yeah buddy, it's me." Mikey didn't hesitate as drops the pillow and hugs Raph, the hot head sighs slowly taking him into a hug.

"I thought it was a nightmare."

"Sorry Mikey, it isn't nightmare."

Mikey breaks away and sniffs, wiping his eyes before sitting on the bed hugging the pillow.

"They know, don't they?" Raoh nods slowly.

"Yeah, we set up the old bedroom for ya to. I mean, that's if you want to stay?"

Michelangelo eyes only sadden at the floor, both turned to the sound of knocking coming from the door.

"Hey Raph," Leo said, as he opens it and peeks his head in. "Sensei said that practice is on in a couple of minutes."

Raph mumbles and stands up, he stops when he reaches the door and his eyes glanced over towards Mikey.

"Want to come and watch?"

Raphael wasn't expecting an answer, but it was worth a shot. Back when Mikey was a turtle, he often did sit beside Splinter and watch the others.

"I think it be a great idea," Leo offered and this had gain Mikey attention.

"How?" he can't help and asked - the older turtles smile.

"You have watched us for years. Maybe you've even picked on a couple of things, you don't need to join us in practice, but you can later on. Anyway, I will see you in the dojo Raph," Leo said, walking out.

"You, going to beat Leo's shell in sparing?" Mikey can't help and asked and Raph grins.

"Ya know I am. Coming Mikey, I bet ya Donnie still in his lab." Mikey smiles before slowly getting up and leaving the room.

Raphael was right, Donnie still hadn't left the lab and even when Splinter had told him a thousand's times and when Leo had threaten to drag his brother out of the lab. Mikey was once again, the only one able to drag the smartest turtle away from his desk and Raph stands in amazed.

He remembers the nights, when he would wake up only to find Mikey missing and before he panicked he would always search the lair and often he would find the small turtle walking towards Donnie lab.

The turtle eyes would always drift towards him, wagging his tail before walking in and it's only on those nights when Mikey would check up on any of Raph's brother's, he would fine them sleeping for a change and Mikey watching over them.

Even now Michelangelo tugs and pulls on Donnie arms, dragging him towards the dojo. Raph waves to his little brother as Donnie sleepily returns it and once all three turtles are in the dojo. Mikey stands by the door, holding his hands and smiling as the three would turn to him, Splinter stands by him as he watches his sons training.

Everything is well and when Michelangelo confidence starts to grow and curiosity brings him in, he too starts to train with the others.

Leo's leader instinct has taken over and he tries to teach Mikey the basics, however Donnie disagrees and lends Mikey a hand, Raph starts to be overprotective and is butting in whenever he gets the chance.

Mikey is left in a state in confusion and Splinter can't help, but chuckle – this had been the most fun he had in years.

Later on, as the brothers continue to fight along themselves, Splinter drags Mikey away and tells him a few things about ninjutsu. Mikey listens to every word and nods in understand, Splinter goes before re-entering the dojo, he come back out handling a set of nuncukes.

"My sons could never handle these, not without harming themselves. They have been placed away for years, because of that reason. However I feel energy around you and I think these would be the perfect weapons for you. I must warn you, they hide a hidden blade."

Splinter shows Mikey the blade, he was talking about and Mikey nods now knowing what not to do when working with them.

His blue eyes drifted towards the others - who still were in a heat argument, he smiles at the weapons in front of him. He can feel a sense of purpose and he smiles with joy, Splinter stands back and Mikey starts to swing one in his hand, he smiles at how easy it was for him and wonders why the other couldn't handle it.

He starts to walk back and it's only not the other notices, he starts to swing the other one in his hands and he giggles at the sight. The three brothers take a step back, as Mikey takes up most of the dojo, swinging his nunchukles around happily, he tries to do a hand stand and he manages to do one.

Raph smiles and pulls out his Sai's, Splinter raise an eye brow in concerned about what was going to happen.

The hot head steps in and Mikey knows exactly what was going on, Raph takes the first attack and Mikey swiftly doges and this is his attack plan.

His deference is his perfect offence and despite tripping over every now and again, he's overwhelmed by the speed he has now and he feels as if he can get jobs done a lot quickly.

Even when his nunchukes are drop to the ground, as the sudden realizes the close calls he had with the hot head.

He blocks and doges the attacks and soon Leo is in as well and Mikey speed still give him the upper hand, he didn't feel tired – not by a long shot and he feels as if he could keep this up all day. He's suspired when Donnie, lends him his nuncukles back and is standing by his side, both missing attacks from the older two and working in perfect sync, Splinter smiles and nods as he's proud of his sons.

"Welcome to the family, Michelangelo." He said softly, as the boys are now on the ground laughing with each other.

It wasn't until after the training, Raph carries a sleepy Michelangelo on his shell and places him down on a bean bag – in the pit area, sitting beside him.

"How is he?" Leo asked, as he walks in.

"He's fine, just tired. I guess his body isn't used to moving around that much," Leo chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess it's all new to him."

The two glanced over and flinched, as Mikey falls of the bean bag the two exchanged questionable glares at one another as he didn't wake up.

"Guess, he's still a deep sleeper," Leo said and Raph smiles.

"Hey Leo, think Mikey might be able to join us for patrol?" Leo blinks and his eyes drifted towards a sleeping Michelangelo.

"I don't know Raph, it might not be such a smart idea. Mikey still has a lot to learn and he might not be able to keep up with us."

"Ya kidding right? You saw him training, I bet he could take any Kraang or foot soldier down."

"Raph I don't doubt him, but I'm just saying … if we do encounter any activity, Mikey might not be able to handle himself if he was to get separate." Raph cross his arms.

"Maybe another time Raph, but not now." Leo walks away and Raph only mumbles.

When the three were ready to leave on patrol, Raph had woken Mikey up to tell him – Michelangelo had whimper and refused to allow them to leave – due to a nightmare and Raph had no choice, but give him his old teddy bear. Mikey watched the three leave, holding onto the stuff bear as tight as he could, after all they always did come back.

* * *

Raphael catches up with his brothers, as he swiftly runs beside them, his eyes glanced over towards Donnie who was focus on the tracker and then his eyes glanced over towards Leo – who was only watching in front of him. They jump and land onto rooftop, nobody said anything, they never did when they were on missions and as much as Raph hated it, it did bother him.

Yes, he knew they were ninjas and they were meant to be quite, but the tension around them only got worse, no matter where they went to and in a way, he had wished he had convinced Leo to drag Mikey along.

Because for the first time years, training had been fun and Mikey could do the same thing on a mission, maybe it wouldn't feel as if your own brother would take you down – if he had gotten the chance.

Sure that never happened, but Raph knew, if you had a feeling that your own brothers could attack you, then that wasn't normal and with Mikey, it was like they were family again.

"This way," Donnie order.

As he got a signal – the two take a turn and each of them find themselves, climbing down a fire escape.

The green glow at the end of the alleyway, was enough to confer it.

Donnie is the only one that walks towards it, however his eyes narrowed at the sound of footsteps, Donnie quickly grabs the mutagen, as the three were ready to flee. But the sound of a laser gun going on and the tube is shattering on the ground, Donnie and his brothers quickly back away.

* * *

Michelangelo jolted awake, he can't sleep and he was worried about the others, he often did do this even back when he was turtle. He sighs and holds the teddy by the arm, as he walks towards the kitchen – he wonders where Master Splinter could be, but his mind is too tired to try and work it out now.

Mikey winches in pain and places his hand over a panic heart, he was worried. But why? He didn't know, he nuzzles the bear head, as he walks towards the dojo. Maybe seeing Master Splinter wasn't a bad idea, he blinks in surprised, seeing the rat in mediation. Mikey kneeled on the floor, still holding the bear in his arms and his eyes drifted towards the nuncukles that were placed on a shelf.

"Raph?"

His eyes turned behind him, something wasn't right. Would it be bad, just to check on them? Mikey shakes his head, he can't do that, after all if they were to come back and find him missing, they might think he had run away and Mikey didn't want that.

He places his hand over his heart again, something was telling him, something wasn't right and he knew it. He sighs in defeat and stands, walking over towards master Splinter – he wonders if the old rat could sense him.

He still had a lot to learn and when he was turtle, it didn't matter to him as much, but now he had no choice, he places the bear bedside the sensei and walks over towards the nuncuckles.

"Don't worry Splinter. I'll come home; I just need to check a few things." He said, before walking off.

Little does he know about the battle field, he's about to enter.

* * *

 **This isn't good, Mikey going to the surface with little training and experience. Thank you once again, for my amazing readers, fav's follows and reviews, you guys are awesome. Deeply sorry about this being a slow update, in truth it was ready for a while ago, but I guess I kind of forgot. Heh, now I just feel bad.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Glad you think Mikey and Raph fluff was good enough in the last chapter. Thank you for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: I like your theory, but you might have to wait and find out to see. Thank you for your review.**

 **Orange Dash: Yeah, I wanted to at least be near the episode and not too far from home and yeah, poor Mikey. He was going through denial and still is in a way, hopefully nothing going to go wrong in the next chapter. (giggles at plains.) Thank you for your review.**

 **No Guns Only Roses: Glad you love the idea and I hope the slow update wasn't something to turn you away from it. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Glad you like it, but Mikey still the same age as the others. Thank you for your review.**

 **BrightLotusMoon:** **Poor Mikey, he was such as mess and he's still moving on. Poor darling, but luckily Raph was there. Thank you for your review.**

 **BabyPinkPuppy: Glad you love it, thank you for your review.**

 **Guest: Glad you're thinking it's interesting. Na, Mikey still the same age sorry for not making that clear. Thank you for your review.**

 **Have a good day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo worried eyes scan the battle field – looking for an escape route, as the three were corned into the alleyway, kraang had over run them and the kraang laser guns flying rapidly.

"Gus we need to withdraw, now," Leo order, Donnie nods, but Raph frowns.

"Ya kidding right, we can take these guys."

"No I'm not and the Kraang are over running us. If we stay here, we can get hurt or worse."

"That's it Leo, I'm stick of following ya god dam orders."

"Guys," Donnie protest.

"I say we fight them," Raph said.

"And I say we withdrawn."

"Guys," Donnie tries his best to shield the attacks. His bo staff, counting any lasers flying towards them.

"Look Raph, we have no reason to battle them in the first place. So let's get out while we can."

"Guys."

"Yeah, will I say we smash some skulls in!"

"Raph," Donnie warned.

"I say withdrawn, while we can."

"Hold on, Mikey?" Donnie questions, as a figure runs past them.

"Look Raph, were getting out of here. Now!"

Leo's eyes widen in fear, as a laser was pointing towards his younger brother. Raph hadn't notice – as he was still yelling at his older brother, for a moment everything seemed to be going in slow motion and Leo wonders why his body isn't moving and taking the hit.

It's only in the last few seconds, Raph notice the laser beam aiming at him, his eyes froze – like a dear staring at headlights and his body is still. It's only in the very last seconds, where his eyes closes preparing for the worst, but when nothing happened his eyes open up again.

"Mikey!" the three yelled, as Mikey drops to his knees.

"The kraang has appeared to shot, the ones that are known as the turtles. However Kraang doesn't understand, kraang does not recognize the turtle that has been shot, by the kraang. Nor does the kraang have ever heard of the name, Mikey."

"You son of a –"

"Raph," Mikey barely said, holding onto his plastron. "H-hurts."

Raph eyes narrowed and his anger started to flood over him, he wanted nothing more, but to smash those Kraang and let a part of his mind was yelling at him, screaming to get Mikey back to the lair. It's Leo that makes the first call, sending the team back and Raph holding a wonder Mikey in his arms, as the brother's hurry back to the lair.

Splinter is there to greet them, the teddy bear beside him and his worried eyes meet his sons as they enter in the lair – with panic written all over their facial expression. Raph is order to take Mikey to the lab and for the first time he didn't questions it. It's only when the long hours, as Leo and Raph wait outside, that he truly begins to worry.

Raphael stares blankly, holding the bear in his hands and Leo sits beside him, placing a calming hand on his hot head brother shoulders. No words are exchanged between the two, since there's really nothing to say.

Even when Donnie walks in, only quick glances are the words that are spoken, but the brother's didn't waste any time as they walked into the lab to find Master Splinter sitting beside the sleeping turtle.

The laser gun had left a nasty burn on Mikey's right side of the plastron and without proper care – it leaves a nasty scar and all they need to do is wait, wait for him to wake up. However after hours the three are force to rest, Donnie and Leo both quickly hesitated to go before sighing in defeat, Raph on the other hand refuses and Splinter knows nothing can change the hot head mind.

So the adopted father gives in and checks on his son – every now and again.

Raph mind is soon consumed with guilt and all he wishes is to go back in time and not take away the Retro-Mutagen. He knows that Mikey will be fine – after all Donne said so, but his mind starts to tell him it's his entire fault.

His fault for always wishing Mikey, was like him and his brother's, it was his fault for always wishing Mikey was just another brother, when in fact Mikey never wanted to be like this. Mikey didn't ask for any of this, but yet it was Raph fault to why it had started.

"I'm sorry Mikey. It's my fault your like this, me and my stupid anger," he mumbles.

"I mean, I get it I've always wanted you to be like us. Since I'm sick of everyone in the family not giving a dam, Donnie always in the lab and Leo's always training and I'm," he sighs. "I'm just that turtle who has nothing else to do."

"You know Mikey, I'm surprised your still here. I mean, you don't even need to be here Mikey, but you are."

Raph places his head down onto the cot and his eyes watched the clock.

"Raph?" Mikey questions, as his eyes slowly open, Raph is quickly by his side.

"Hey buddy, how you feel?"

Raph eyes widen as Mikey started to cry.

"I'm sorry Raph," Mikey said, slowly sitting up.

"Sorry about what?" He asked – unsure on what was going on.

"I couldn't save you, I was too late."

Raph blinks franticly, as his mind tries to overcome the shock. What did Mikey mean? Was he seeing things or were they his last thoughts before he went unconscious?

Raph didn't know and the sight of Mikey crying to himself, only broke his heart – it's only when Michelangelo slowly stands onto the floor. Raphael soon reacts and holds a firm grip onto the turtle shoulders.

"Mikey, Mikey snap out of it."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I tried, really I did."

"Mikey that's enough, I'm here, it's me."

Mikey eye lids break through the tears and see's Raph standing in front of him – with a worried look and Mikey wonders why. It wasn't often Raph was worried and he can't help, but want to know the reason behind him it.

"Mikey, why are you sorry?"

He shakes his head and backs away slowly.

"I didn't make it to you in time. You died Raph," he said – before running into the cot behind him.

"I didn't die buddy, don't you remember. You took the laser for me … it's my fault your hurt," he mumbles the last part.

It's only when Mikey hand drifted towards the scar of his right – he understood what Raph was going on about.

"Did I really save you?" he asked, like a lost child asking for the teddy bear they drop behind.

"Yeah Mikey, I'm here."

Mikey tears start to fall again and Raph can't help, but wonder why and it isn't until Mikey arms warp around him and the turtle crying into his plastron only now he understands.

"Oh Mikey," he said to himself and the lab door opens.

Raph glances over his shoulder, only to see Leo and Donnie standing behind him. Nobody said anything, as Mikey continues to cry and as Leo and Donnie, both join the hug. Nor did anyone hear Splinter walked into the room, holding an orange fabric in one hand and the nunchukles in the other.

Slowly one by one, the turtles break away from the hug as the sensei walked closer towards them. Mikey wipes away his tears, still sniffing and his mind is still questioning what was going on, his eyes however turned to face Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said, looming over the turtle. "As much as you, disappointed me with your escape run."

The tension in the air thickens and Mikey eyes sadden at the words.

"However you have made me very proud Michelangelo. Even with the lack of experience behind you and the fear you hold onto – with your new form. You had mange to do what was right and you had saved your friend, as well as my son. For that Michelangelo," his hands open and Mikey's eyes widen at the fabric.

"I thank you and I would be very honour to call you my son."

The baby blue eyes shined brightly, Mikey's hand wipes away his tears and his eyes turned to the others.

"Y-you really mean it?" he questioned and Splinter nods.

"Yes Michelangelo. You have always held your place in this home and even now, you are still standing with us. Even when you were you a turtle you had always looked out for my sons and you still continue to do so. What do you say my son?"

Splinter eyes slightly widen as Mikey takes him into a hug, the old rat can't help and smile before retuning it.

"Don't worry guys I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Mikey breaks away and Splinter hands him the orange mask, Mikey jumps with joy as he ties it onto himself.

"Dudes this is so cool. I look like you guys now, this is awesome," he giggles as Leo pats him gently on his forehead.

"Glad you're staying Mikey, welcome to the family."

"Thanks Leo," he hugs the leader in blue and it takes a while before the oldest returns it.

Donnie chuckles at the sight, "this is great. Now I wouldn't need to be force to stay with just Leo and Raph. Maybe you can even help me with a couple of things around the lab, but don't break anything and I mean don't break anything. Got it Mikey-"

Donnie was soon cut of, as Mikey leashed out and took his older brother into a hug, gigging in his arms.

"Don't worry Dee, now I can drag you out and not just bit your mask." Donnie smiles, as he takes his new little brother into his arms.

"I'm sure you will little brother."

Mikey giggles with joy, as Donnie softly pat's his head. The youngest spins around to see Raph standing behind him, arms crossed and a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"You don't scare me Raphie," Mikey said, taking his hot head brother into a hug, Raph's features soften.

"Hump," he said, trying to keep the tough act on.

"Don't worry Raph. I'm not leaving and we can still talk like we always did. Don't worry big brother, I be still here. Promise."

Raph sighs, giving in and taking his new little brother into a hug.

"Brother forever and always Mikey. Love you little bro."

"Love you to, big brother."

All of Mikey worry had eased from him, after all he was now a part of the family. He was a son, a brother, but he was still and forever will be a friend and nothing will change it.

* * *

 **I've done it over. Hope the last chapter was good enough for you guys, I did feel as if it was a bit rush. But only because I'm making time for a new story that I'm currently writing. It's going to have NO OC's and mainly a hurt and comfort fic, it's going to be a Leo and Mikey centre. So keep an eye open for it, in the near future.**

 **First a big thank you to everyone who was reading this, followed, faved and review.**

 **Thank you to all you awesome people and special thanks to these guys.**

 **RaphCallen2016, BubblyShell22, PopcornWolf10, Orange Dash, No Guns and Only Roses, BrightLotusMoon, BabyPinkPuppy, first guest, EllieDuchDragon and second guest. Also thank you to any who will review, fav or follow in the near future.**

 **You guys are awesome and don't let other people tell you other wises. Thank you all for your wonderful support.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
